Regina Aequaliter Nubila
History Born on the 13th Day of Abadius during the Year 4719. She was born the Heir to a Noble in the City of Whitethrone. Whitethrone is Home to the Jadwiga "Children of the Witch-Mother", the descendants of the witch Baba Yaga. On the night of her 10th birthday Ice Giants broke into their home. Her parents fought the giants long enough so Regina could hide in a cubby hole in her fox form. While Hiding she listened to her parents being killed. While remaining hidden she will eventually over hear the giants talking about the another Noble that hired them to kill her and her parents. Long after the giants gave up finding her in the house Regina would come out and run from her childhood home in her fox form. Regina was found wondering the streets earlier the next morning. Regina found her self in a orphanage of users where she was taught how to control her powers, so she can use them for the kingdom. As her grew to control her powers it was realized how gifted she was in her winter magic, more so then others of her kind. All that time Regina remembered her parents and the hatred for the frost giants that kill them burned deep inside her soul. Upon transitioning from childhood into adult hood Regina and the rest of the students in her age year were called forth. They were told that they were being sent to different parts of the world and that they must train and grow into their powers. That thy will be unable to return to Whitethrone until they reach the level of master in their chosen arms As a final warning they were told that out of the 20 students in their age group, only 1 of them will be allowed back into Whitethrone and that 1 will be the only survivor if their age year. Packing up her things as well as trinkets belonging to her parents, Regina will set sail for Skyholm. There Regina will focus her time in gaining experience, knowledge, and power so that she can return to Whitethrone, and kill the giants and who ever else had a hand in her parents deaths. Appearance Regina looks like your normal young adult Kitsune with white hair and blueish green eyes like the sea. She is normally seen wearing a Kimono even during the coldest winters. In her Kitsune Fox form Regina's Winter magic has started to show through her transformation, But you would still be hard pressed to tell the difference between her and a normal fox. People that have seen her in her fox form multiple time would have an easier time telling the difference between her and a normal fox. She is often seen with blue lines and frozen ice chips in her fur. While in her fox form the more stealthy side of Regina's personality to come to the forefront of her personality. Personality Always seen with a smile on her face, with eyes so sharp it seems she knows everything about your at a first glance. Regina always believes she is the smartest person in any room she enters, but she doesn't flaunt or abuse her knowledge. She tends to enjoy the finer things in life. Before any words leave her mouth, she has already thought over exactly what she is going to say, and already weighted the risk vs the reward. Once she gets to know and trust someone, Regina tends to lower her guards around them. Because of her upbringing, Regina tends to put the well being of people below her over her own. Any is very reluctant to sacrifice any of her people. Friends John created one day by accident during some experiments. John has became the Angel and sometimes Devil sitting on her shoulder. Because of being attached to Regina's well of power, in the presence of creatures with fire abilities John pulls forth animosity and tries to attack and destroy those creatures that brought this hostility. Enemies Regina has a distrust of any creatures empowered by the Fire element. Just because the creature is fire based doesn't mean Regina will attack them on site. It just means Regina will not trust this creature. Because of the attack that killed her family, and the fact that she doesn't know which Frost Giants killed her parents. Regina holds her hostility against all Frost Giants deep inside her mind. Very rarely will she show her anger and hatred for these creatures to the outside world. Aspirations * Find the people that orders her parents deaths. * Kill all Frost Giants. * Delve deeper into here Winter Magic to reach a whole new level in her magic. Wintervale Residence Purchased when Regina first traveled to Skyholm. She was pleasantly surprised to find her house survived the fateful night of the mysterious calamity. Located in the Nobles District. Wintervale is where Regina is mostly found when not on Adventures or at her guildhall going over paperwork. Regina does most of her writing for her books in her personal office inside Wintervale. Kōri Chi Guildhall Kōri Chi was build by Regina before the mysterious calamity that caused different plans to collide together. The guild currently has 1535 members ranging from normal laborers to battle hardened mercenary to mystical witches and wizards. Located in the Makers District, Kōri Chi as opened their doors to accept to applicants into the guild. Signs can be seen posted all around Abrogail, telling the public of the guild, that all are welcome in the guild, and that if the wish to apply to the guild, to head to the guild hall and as the secretary for an interview. Services Provided: * Alchemy Labs bonus on Craft alchemy checks, Researching mew Formulae and performing similar alchemical tasks. * Artisan's Workshop [+2 bonus on Craft Armor Checks checks * Artisan's Workshop bonus Craft Bows checks * Artisan's Workshop bonus Craft Weapons checks * Artisan's Workshop bonus Craft Cartographers checks * Artisan's Workshop bonus Craft Painting checks * Auditorium bonus Perform checks * Bar bonus Diplomacy checks * Baths Fortitude bonus on saves against disease * Battle Rings bonus on Intimidate and performance combat checks * Bedrooms Only * Dojo * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Arcane checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Dungeoneering checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Engineering checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Geography checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge History checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Local checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Nature checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Nobility checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Planes checks * Book Repository bonus on the Knowledge Religion checks * Bar and Restaurant * Gardens and Greenhouses for all your normal and magical plant needs. * Infirmary circumstance bonus on Heal checks. * Lavatory bonus on Fortitude saves to resist contracting a disease * Sauna bonus on saves to overcome diseases and to recover from negative levels. * Cells Category:Characters __NONEWSECTIONLINK__